


malec one shots

by ultraviolethaz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: a collection of one shots by me





	1. somebody else

**Author's Note:**

> there's a little swearing this one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based of : somebody else by the 1975
> 
> summary : Alec and Magnus have been distant for a while, deciding to break it off, will Magnus ever be over Alec?

Magnus' p.o.v

So I heard you've found somebody else, I couldn't believe it at first, we'd been apart for a little less than 2 weeks. But I guess if you're happy, that's all I can ask for.

I can't help myself but imagine your face on the pillow next to me. Your beautiful smile being the first thing I'd seen in the morning for those 2 years. Those 2 years we'd been together.

Today was the party of the year, I knew you'd be there but I went anyway, to please my friends. I can see you across the room, looking throw your phone, as he appears, just like that he's got his arms around you. You flash that beautiful smile at him, your deep blue eyes looking at his face. Then I see it that look you used to give me. I can feel tears creeping on my face. You're intertwining your soul with someone else.

The flash of insecurity taking over me, the look, you gave him engrained in my brain. But I knew you'd never give me that look again, our loves gone cold, it was cold for a while before we broke up, before you thought there was someone better than me.

I'm still staring at you, over there with him, you're looking through your phone and then leaving with somebody else. No I don't want your body but I can't picture it with somebody else.

I let loose as I see you leave. Then I feel something, someone around me. I spin to see you. You're drunk I can tell. You wouldn't be doing this otherwise, I push you off me to which you look confused.

"Come on Magnus, I want you back, you're the only one, I don't care about him, I want you"

I start believing you. I don't know why. Maybe it's because I couldn't get over you, as quickly as you had gotten over me. Then I'm reminded that I should be getting over it. You still had that hold and I wasn't going to let you. I storm out of the party.

All my friends tell me "Get someone you love? Get someone you need?" But fuck that, I throw myself into work and try and forget you.


	2. everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Magnus and Alec don't see each other for almost 20 years, and they cross paths again what will happen?

Magnus p.o.v

I had just woken from a heavy night of drinking, in what I assume to be the host's house. I finally found all my things and left. I needed coffee, something anything would do. I didn't know this neighbourhood, but i stumbled across a little coffee house. Then I saw someone I knew. Was that Alexander Lightwood?

"Hi" he said without looking at me "How can I help....." he stopped, I wondered if he had recognised me, he probably had, I hadn't really changed since the last time I saw him. "Magnus?"   
"Yes, Alexander?" I watched his eyes flicker over my face. I knew he had melted slightly when I called him Alexander because he always did  
"I haven't seen you for ages, how have you been?"  
"I've been good thank you, and you?"  
"Yeah I've been alright, what would you like to order? Your favourite?"  
"Yes please" I was surprised to hear that he remembered what my favourite was.   
As he handed it to me our fingers grazed and every memory of us from all those years came flooding back. I sat by the window and I watched as the street filled with busy New Yorkers, a lot of people came in the coffee shop, while I was in there. I had finished my coffee, which was the same as I remembered it, hours ago but I didn't move. Alexander occasionally looked over at me smiling. That smile I remember that.

"Can I get you another Magnus?" he had walked over to me and I just shook my head and handed him the empty cup.  
"Thank you though" I managed to get out. He was about to turn around and walk away before he spun back round and said,  
"I was wondering if you would want to go to that park after I've finished my shift, I'll be done in about 10 minutes" I knew where he meant I'd been there what felt like a hundred times since.  
"Uh yeh I would like that"

After he had finished his shift, we walked to that park and found our bench. My hand rested on the bench and slightly touched the outside of Alexander's thigh but I had no intention of moving.   
"So" he finally said breaking the silence  
"So" i said laughing slightly   
"I was surprised when you came in, how long has it been? 20 years"  
"Has it really been that long? I feel old"  
"Oi, we're not old, just ageing"  
"You know..." I had trailed off   
"What?" that mocking tone that he always used shone through  
"I remember everything"


	3. her grip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tells Magnus a secret, expecting him to keep it to himself.

Alec's p.o.v

"I TOLD YOU AND YOU TOLD HER" I screamed and as soon as the words left my mouth I realised I didn't want to shout them but I had and it was too late. I could see the tears forming in Magnus' eyes  
"I'm sorry Alexander, I really am" and that was it he was crying and I felt bad. I shouldn't have shouted at him. I never wanted to but this time it was too much. I left the apartment. With no direction I took off.

I'd left Magnus as a crying mess in the living room. I didn't want to go back and comfort him. He'd make me cry and I didn't want to, I was mad. I was mad at myself for getting mad at him. But he had told her. She still had a hold over him, he could always buckle under her every word. I hated it.

Still not knowing where I was going I ended up in a park sitting on a bench. I must have been there for hours because someone sat next to me and put their arm around me. It was Isabelle.

"We've been so worried about you brother" I relaxed into her embraced.  
"I'm sorry"  
"What for?" I felt her pull away  
"For screaming at Magnus and walking out I shouldn't have done it like that, I'm sorry"  
"I don't think it should be me, you should say sorry to" I saw someone move from behind the trees and it was him.

I got up quickly and smiled at him and he had that stupid grin on his face. I lurched forward and gave him the tightest hug I've ever given anyone. That's when I broke. I started crying.

"I'm sorry Magnus" he didn't say anything just hugged me tighter  
"I'm the one that's sorry, I shouldn't have told her"   
We stood in the middle of the park just holding each other.


	4. the sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off : the sound by the 1975
> 
> they say you know when you meet your soulmate, it's easy to spot, Magnus has no idea why

Magnus' p.o.v

There was a weird feeling today and I wondered what it was. I'd never felt it before but I carried on my day. I did the usual thing, got out of bed put my clothes on and walked towards my favourite place. It was a small tea room that was the only place that I had found in New York that sold the tea that I used to drink back home in Indonesia.

I picked a spot by the window when I had ordered my drink. I started drinking when I heard this weird noise. It sounded like a heartbeat but I didn't understand why I was hearing it so intensely. It hurt but in a good way. Then the sound disappeared.

I thought about it afterwards and thought about what everyone used to say "you know when you meet your soulmate, it's easy to spot" and then I remembered the old saying my mum used to said to my dad. "I know when you're around because I know the sound of your heart"

Maybe that's what this was. I was hearing the sound of my soulmate. Whoever it was, was gone now. If it was going to hurt that much all the time I never wanted to see them again. But I was wondering who they were. Were they male or female? what colour hair did they have? did they have brown, blue, green eyes or did they have two different colours? I wondered all these things and then wondered if they heard my heart as well and whether it was as intense as I had felt it?

A few days had passed and I was walking through a park that I always visit on a Sunday afternoon, then it happened again. It wasn't as painful as last time but it was definitely there. I started squirming at the painful beating in my ear. I wondered if my soulmate was doing the same as me. I started looking around for someone in clear pain. I spotted him, he was the only one besides me who was clutching his ears. He, my soulmate, was tall and had a mop of black hair on his head, he wasn't dressed all that well but I noticed his green jumper brought out the green of his eyes.

He was beautiful and he was my soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> realising i never said these are on wattpad too and i'm more likely to update that first (user : @ultraviolethaz) :)))


	5. the sound part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens when Magnus goes to speak to his soulmate?

Magnus' p.o.v

I decided I had to go up to him. He was my soulmate after all. As I approached him still clutching my ear. He noticed that we were doing the same thing, a look of surprise overcame his face.

"It's you" He said, I was sure he was shouting but the sound of his heart overtook the sound of his voice. I nodded. He looked even more confused and shocked   
"It's you, you're my soulmate, you're a guy though, am I gay? I must be if you're my soulmate. Oh god" the one thing I learned about him was he was an excessive over thinker. I just smiled at him. The sound hadn't faded, it was still piercing my ears but it was now faster and I could see that he was panicking.   
"It's me, I'm Magnus by the way" he reached his hand out to me   
"Alec" I shook his hand it seemed formal but we'd never met before. I didn't let go of his hand and walked him over to a bench. The sound was becoming quieter. He sat down, next to me, our hands now intertwined with each other but it felt right.  
"I have a question for you Magnus"  
"Fire away"  
"Did you hear it the other day? You know the sound"  
"Yes I did, I was in a tea room"  
"I know which one you mean actually, I've been in there a few times" We just looked out across the lake, still so close I could feel his breath and our fingers still intertwined. I turned to him as I felt his weight shift so it was more against me. He looked down at me, he was taller than me even sitting down, his eyes were a shade of green I'd never seen before, they were much darker by the pupil. Before I knew it our lips were connected, it felt right, like this was supposed to happen. I could hear his heart again and he stopped the kiss, to clutch his ear.

"I think I can get used to this"


	6. the sound part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after finding each other. Alec's letter to Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added this extra part and this one shot got very long quickly

Alec's p.o.v

I know when you're around 'cause I know the sound of your heart  
That's what you used to say to me. I knew it was true because I felt the same, I could always hear your heart when you were near.

You had problems with my shoes and my tunes but you moved in anyway. I told that I loved you, when you said it to me, but that was a lie, what does it matter if I lie to you? I didn't love you then and I don't think I do now. I don't regret us but I'm glad we're through. You might say you just don't get it but don't tell me that because I know you do.

Even though you were my 'soulmate' I didn't feel like, the universe was telling us to keep it together but it would never work for me. We left things to protect my mental health but you kept calling me when you were bored, it messed me up, and now you know.

When I first met you I remember freaking out because I wasn't out. Not even to myself, and I went along with it because you were my soulmate and the universe can't be wrong, can it?

I haven't seen you for 2 years, it's been a long time. If I'm completely honest it's been the emptiest 2 years of my life. I finally found the person that everyone talks about, just to have you leave because we couldn't make it work. I understand why you had to leave it was best for all of us.

Right now I'm sat in a coffee house, one that I know you never liked. Then I hear it. The sound of your heart. You've walked in and your staring at me while I write. Now you're coming over.

"I know when you're around 'cause I know the sound of your heart"


	7. poems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus receives poems every week from an anonymous person

Magnus' p.o.v

I keep getting these poems, every week there are new ones. I don't know who it is but they seem to like me a lot. I've only told Raphael, he's the only one I can trust with that sort of information. This person could be anyone, hell I could be going to school with them and not know it.

I get to school expecting a new one, but instead there was nothing, there wasn't one thing, I looked at Raphael confused. But I carried on my day because I didn't want anyone else to question my confusion.

After all my classes I went back to my locker to put a textbook away and grab the one I would need for the study group when something fell out onto the floor, I quickly picked it up. It was a piece of paper that has the words "I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry, I hope you have enjoyed receiving these as much as I've had writing them, but I can't write these anymore instead I'd like to say these words to you, if you'll turn to your left, and see if you feel the same way?"

I looked up from reading, tears were streaming down my face when I turned to the left and saw him. Alexander Gideon Lightwood. His face was red from blushing but his eyes were also red indicating that he had been crying.

I didn't know what to do, I loved the person who wrote the poems but now knowing it was Alec I didn't know. I walked towards him, leaving my stuff on the ground. What was I doing?

Before I knew it I had my arms wrapped around his waist and our lips were connected. His arms made their way around my neck and we stayed like that even after, our foreheads still pressed together.

"I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit shitty but we'll go with it


	8. holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip away from New York

Alec's p.o.v

The plane journey here was horrible, I hated flying and there was terrible turbulence on this flight. I had stepped off the plane and now I'm at the hotel, I still felt sick. Maybe something to eat would soften the blow.

I pick up the phone and ring down for room service but nobody answered, what sort of shitty hotel was this? But all it meant was I would have to go down to the restaurant myself. I chucked on the only jumper I had brought with me and my trainers and made my way towards the elevator.

Reaching the lobby, I was greeted by a woman,  
"Oh sorry" she said as she stepped into the elevator as I left. I knew she was looking at me as I walked away, but I didn't pay any attention to it. I walked into the restaurant, well I say walked more like a tripped and fell in.

"Hi sir, I'll be with you in a second" The lady from behind the desk said as she bent down again to continue whatever she was doing. "sorry about that" I just smiled and she gestured for me to follow her as she picked up a menu. "Here's your table, I'm Maia and I'll be your waiter this evening anything you need just shout" I nodded, I wasn't really in the mood for talking.

After an hour, I was finished, I went back to my room after paying. I crashed down onto the bed, and tried to sleep but all I could think about was the man that was in the restaurant. He kept looking at me the whole time I was there, with his dark brown eyes but he was there with a ginger haired girl, who I can only assume is his girlfriend.

The morning came quickly, the sun was piercing through the almost transparent curtains, I opened my eyes and quickly closed them again when the sun hit my face. Getting up off the bed, I realised where I was and made my way to the bathroom. Having a quick shower to get rid of the smell of the airplane, I had taken the day before.

Looking at the time I had missed the breakfast hours but that didn't matter I was in paradise. Changing into some swim shorts and a loose t-shirt I walked back into the main living area of the hotel room. Bali was beautiful, well from what I could see out of my hotel window. I decided to go on a beach walk, taking a book that I thought I would read, if I had the chance and a towel to sit on.

I looked out across the water, it was a beautiful shade of blue, nothing like anything I'd seen before. Finding a spot on the sand I placed my towel down and sat. I thought about everything I had left at home, my siblings, my friends and my parents, well they were the main reason I was here. I had come out to them about a week ago, decided that it was right for me and I wanted them to know, Isabelle had helped me work up the courage to do it. But they took it badly, they didn't want a gay son, said it would ruin the family reputation if anyone found out. Of course I wasn't going to stay there, I stayed with Jace, and decided that I needed a break. Choosing Bali wasn't that difficult, I'd always wanted to come here but not in these circumstances.

I sat on the beach for many hours before I decided to go back to my hotel room, I was getting seriously burnt, I forgot to put sun cream on. As I was returning to the hotel, I saw a familiar face, the guy from the restaurant. Only this time he was alone. He smiled at me and made a move like he was going to come and say something, but he quickly turned back around and pretended like nothing happened.

The night rolled around, this was what I had been waiting for, I usually wasn't the drinking and party type but as seen as I was here why not try new things. There was a nightclub just down the road from the hotel, I had seen posters since I got here promoting the club night that was happening. I decided to go. Putting on some blue jeans and an Hawaiian shirt, that Isabelle had told me I needed if I was going to a tropical country, and made my way onto the street.

The club, which had a name I could not pronounce, was packed, there were pulsing bodies everywhere. It made me uncomfortable to start with then I saw the waiter from the restaurant behind the bar. Sitting on a barstool,  
"Hello it's you again" a small voice said to me, it was Maia.  
"Hey, and it's you again" she smiled she was obviously nervous for some reason but I wasn't scary, well at least I'd like to think I'm not. "Maia isn't it?" she nodded and went to shake my hand, "Alec" I said as we shook hands.  
"What can I get you Alec?"   
"Surprise me" she brought back a cocktail, that was stronger than I would've liked it. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, I spun round to see some guy, he was taller than me, blond hair falling in his face.  
"Want to dance?" he said, while grabbing my upper arm  
"Uh no not really"  
"Oh come on" he was now pulling my arm trying to get me off the chair, to which I pulled back, releasing myself from his grip. His face changed, I could see the anger creeping up on his face. Suddenly there was someone between us,  
"He said no" who was this man and why was he helping me? I noticed in this moment that the man had positioned himself between my legs, I assumed by accident. "now leave" he waved his hand up and pointed at the exit. The blond man left, quickly.

The other man, spun round to face me, still in between my legs. I realised it was restaurant man.  
"Are you alright?" I was still in shock, but I could feel the pain in my arm, where the blond man had grabbed me. I nodded and started rubbing my arm. "I saw he grabbed you, is it hurting?" he had leaned forward, to check, in the low light I could see how close his face was to mine. I still couldn't speak and I guess he picked up on that because as he leaned out, he placed a hand on my shoulder and said "It's alright, you can talk to me"  
"I'm sorry" I could feel tears, why was I going to cry? They started over taking my face.  
"Oh darling, don't cry" he placed a hand on my face and wiped away the tears from my cheeks, I leaned into the touch, I didn't understand why, "I'm Magnus by the way" he still had his hand on me but it had slipped down to my leg.  
"I'm Alec" I said as I sniffed, trying to keep from more tears falling. I rubbed my eyes which had started stinging, "I'm sorry I don't usually do this" I gestured to the whole room  
"I understand Alexander" he seemed to calm me down and the way he said 'Alexander' no one ever called me that but I liked it.  
"I think I'm just gonna go" I went to stand up and realised Magnus was still in between my legs, he laughed and stepped back. Which made me laugh as well, as I held onto his shoulders for stability. "Sorry about that"  
"You really must stop saying sorry" By now we were stood very close and he had his hands on my waist, I wasn't complaining but then I remembered the ginger girl from the night before, I removed my hands from his shoulders and went to step back so I could make a B-line for the door but Magnus held onto me.  
"Where are you going in such a rush?" he was leaning in, I assume to kiss me but I had to ask   
"Don't you have a girlfriend?" this made his scoff  
"No I don't" he was still shouting at me over the music, which he realised as he moved his hand to intertwine with mine and pulled me through the crowd, and pointed, to where I could see the same ginger girl making out with some long haired woman. Well you messed that up didn't you Alec. I looked back at Magnus, who was now dangerously close, I hadn't come here to find anyone but it looked like that's what had happened, as Magnus leaned towards me placing his free hand on my cheek and pulling me down.

Our lips met, he knew what he was doing before our lips made contact. They were moving in sync, he had moved his hand to hold my back and I moved my free hand to his neck. Both pulling each other closer to the other. Our fingers still intertwined. He stopped the kiss, letting me breathe, I was the one who went back in. Breaking that kiss off was all my doing. I saw the look of surprise on his face as he pulled away. But he was looking somewhere else, behind me. I turned to see a small slim woman, she had black hair and her lips were lit up as they shone a bright red. Magnus had frozen, I wondered if he knew the woman. Well he must of done because he pulled me away from her and out onto the street.

Outside, I could hear his breathing, it was fast and heavy.   
"Magnus hey what's wrong?"   
"That was...that wo..man"  
"It's ok take your time" I held his cheek to get him to focus on my face  
"She was my ex girlfriend, I don't know what she's doing here"  
"hey it's alright, look let's get you back to the hotel" I put my arm around his waist and held his weight up as we walked back into the hotel lobby, he seemed drowsy and he could barely speak. So I took him up to my room, rather than try and work out which one was his.

Once we made it inside he seemed to calm down, I gave him some water and his breathing slowed, I sat down next to him on the bed, and looked out of the window across the hotel pool, out towards the sea. After a while he went to leave but I caught his hand, he turned to look at me, our eyes locking

"Stay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is long as heck but here we are


	9. little things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a cute one shot based on the one direction song

Magnus p.o.v

Walking with Alexander, hand in hand, fitting perfectly, like this was meant to be. I can see the few freckles that he has scattered across his cheeks, I could join them up and I'm sure it would all make sense. I crack a joke by accident and he laughs, scrunching his face up, and I notice the crinkles by his eyes, that he's never liked. But I'll love them endlessly. I keep all these little things to myself because they add up to Alexander.

The night time routine of a cup of tea before bed, he can't sleep without it. Maybe that's why he snores. But I keep that secret between me and him. He has a speech to the institute in the morning, and he hates how he sounds out loud, I know that. He stress eats to calm his nerves but he never wants to know how much he's eaten, even if it means he squeezes into his jeans in the morning. But your perfect to me

I keep these little things to myself because they add up to Alexander.

He'll never love himself half as much as I love him. I want him to but if I let him know I'll be here for him, maybe he'll love himself like I love him.

I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth because they add up to Alexander.

And  
I love Alexander and all his little things


	10. stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret between Alec and Magnus, will it separate them or bring them closer together?

Magnus' p.o.v

I knew Alexander, better than anyone I'd like to think. He was never this late, I checked my watch, 8:50pm, where was he? I'd been waiting for 20 minutes, normally he text me to tell me he was late. Was he having second thoughts about this? It wasn't the most ideal situation, so maybe he was, I don't know.

Waiting another 10 minutes before a recognisable truck pulled up. It was him.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" he looked out of breath.  
"What took you so long?"  
"I got roped into taking Iz to the dance" oh yeah the school dance was tonight, and even though I never went, it should be a thing me and Alexander do. Together. "I'm so sorry, I should've messaged you" I could see him eyes glassing over with tears. I put my hand to his cheek  
"Hey, it's ok, just don't worry me like that again" he nodded and then I saw his eyes shift to something behind me. I craned my head to see what he was looking at. Realising it was the blanket I had put on the floor. "I thought we could look at the stars" turning my head back to face him and a smile grew on his face, I could feel myself grinning like an idiot.

We led down on the blanket and looked up, placing our hands together, is this what it felt like to be 'normal'? I knew Alexander liked the stars, he knew a lot about them, he had told me why and that was something I would always hold between us. As our eyes focused to the change in light, he started rambling out facts about each star and he pointed at which ones so I knew where to look.  
"That one there is called Deneb, it's part of the swan consolation, it's the furthest star from earth that can be seen with the human eye" I could feel him looking at me but he continued talking "it's actually about 13 billion light years away so we're seeing very old light, for all we know that star could be dead"

What a weird concept I thought, it was difficult not to be encapsulated by Alec's knowledge of stars and the universe. He knew so much, but he didn't know what to do with it. I remember a time when he used to get bullied by his brother and his friends for 'being a nerd', I wish I had said something back then but then I wouldn't have the Alexander I have today, only telling me the secrets of the universe.

He continued talking, now with his head on my chest so that he could point more accurately and I wouldn't get confused. As he told me everything he knew, I played with his hair, running my fingers through the raven mop on his head, I thought to myself what did I, Magnus Bane do to get this lucky.

I had zoned out the only thing to zone me back in was the weight change on my chest, Alec had removed himself and was now staring at me, his face very close to mine.  
"Am I boring you?"   
"No course not"  
"You zoned out, I thought you might be bored of me talking"  
"Of course I'm not you know how much I like it when you talk about what your passionate about" I had now propped myself up on my elbow. He let his face gain that smile again, the one that makes his face go all crinkled.  
"I'm glad, but.." he checked his phone "It's getting late and I have to pick Isabelle up"   
"Oh"  
"What?" I didn't mean to let the 'oh' escape my mouth, I knew this would have to end soon. "Magnus, what is it?"  
"Nothing" I lied, I was trying to hide my emotions it was very difficult because he knew me too well  
"Magnus come on, talk to me" his eyes, the puppy dog eyes, he did this look when he was confused and wanted answers. It made me melt.  
"I just don't want you to go" I let it out, I had to "I'm sick of hiding" Why did I say that? He didn't say anything just shook his head slightly and looked at me surprised. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that"  
"But it's the truth?" I nodded, what else was I supposed to do, I didn't want to lie again "Why didn't you tell me before?"  
"I don't know" this hurt. I could see the tears forming in Alexander's eyes again, he had curled up so his knees were up to his face and he was hiding himself in them "I'm sorry"  
"No don't" he pushed my hand away from his shoulder  
"Alexander"  
"Magnus you know how I feel about you but I'm not ready to let other people know"  
"I know that, it's just difficult and look if you don't want to tell people, I don't either"   
"Are you sure?" He had opened up the cocoon that he had hidden himself in.  
"Yes I'm sure, as much as I don't like this, I'm willing to hide if it means I get to keep you"

He pulled me in for a bone crushing hug. As he pulled away, he pulled me back in and kissed me. This was our first. He hadn't been ready before and I didn't want to push him. It felt right, like there was this whole universe but only me and him were in it. He pulled away again and just looked at me and smiled. I wanted to say it but I didn't want him to run a mile. However this was a night of firsts so I just said it.  
"I love you" to start with he looked confused holding me by the shoulders and then he smiled, I saw it creep onto his face  
"I love you too"

"and I'm not going anywhere"


	11. my alexander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec isn't seen by anyone. What happens on his nights out?   
> Warning : mention of abuse / assault

Magnus' p.o.v

There was a moment when I thought Alec didn't want me, he seemed distracted. Like there was something going on that he didn't want me or anyone to know about. I even asked his sister, Isabelle if she thought he was alright, but she didn't really know, she hadn't seen him for days.

I started worrying about Alec when he wandered into the apartment at ungodly hours. I started worrying when he would walk in sometimes drunk out of his mind. Where was he hiding all day and then stumbling home. I worried when he told me not to, in the morning when he woke up with headaches.

I spent the next few weeks thinking what might happen to him. I couldn't sleep. He wasn't there and my mind wasn't either.

Then there was one night when he had come home crying, I didn't know what to do. Until he leaned over me  
"Magnus" he had whispered, I pretended to stir in my sleep  
"Yeh"  
"I need you" I quickly shot up and looked at him, he had bruises all over his face, he's nose bleeding and swollen. Who had done this to my beautiful Alexander?   
"Oh Alexander, who..." I stopped when I could see the tears in his eyes. I touched the side of his face and he winced. "come on let's get you cleaned up"

In the bathroom, I truly saw the extent of what happened. His eye was blue, his nose red. I wiped away tears and blood. Each time I touched him he curled up a bit.   
"Thank you Magnus"  
"No need to thank me"  
"I really want to tell you when I've been... well you know"  
"Alexander, we don't have to talk about that now, get some sleep this is a morning discussion" I helped him off the bathroom side and we curled up in bed together, legs intertwined and his head resting on my chest lightly.

We didn't wake up until almost midday. I didn't say anything as I pealed myself away from Alec's touch. I was making breakfast when I heard footsteps behind me.  
"Morning" I heard very sheepishly behind me. I turned to see a very bruised Alec trying to wipe the sleep out of his eyes. I smiled, I knew he wasn't leaving me this morning.

My Alexander was staying.


	12. birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's Alec's birthday. I wrote this one shot mainly because it is actually Alec's birthday today so enjoy.

Magnus' p.o.v

Today is Alexander's birthday, he's not the birthday type, he regards it as any other day, but I plan to make it a special day for him. I hear him stirring in his sleep, next to me. I lean over him and whisper

"You stay there I'll be back" I walk into the kitchen and start making breakfast, he deserves breakfast in bed. I know he won't get out of bed because he's not a morning person and also because he went on mission last night even though I told him not to and make someone else do it. But again he's Alexander, he never listens. Maybe that's why I love him so much.

After breakfast is made I place it on a tray and carry it into our room.  
"Alexander" I whisper hoping he hasn't fallen back asleep  
"Uh yeh" He's smiling, even though his eyes are still closed and slowly but surely he positions himself to sit up and I place the tray on his lap, "What's this all for?"  
"Your birthday" I smile at him and I can see as the smile falls off his face. Then he's looking back at me and a faint smile appears. "Hey what's wrong?"   
"Oh nothing" He shakes his head, as a way of snapping back into reality. I climb onto the bed next to him,  
"You can tell me anything, you know that, what's wrong Alexander?"  
"I just don't enjoy my birthday, it's just another reminder that I'm mortal and you're....well not" I press against his arm, and I can see the tears forming in his eyes.  
"Hey don't cry, look we don't have to celebrate if you don't want to, I want to do what's best for you" Alexander smiled at me.   
"Thank you Magnus, a day at home with you sounds perfect" I nodded in agreement and let him eat his breakfast. Still pressed against him slightly.

Today was going to be Alexander's day


	13. lost without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on lost without you by Freya Ridings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : mention of panic attack

Magnus' p.o.v

Standing on the platform watching you leave me. I can feel all the pain in my chest, I love you endlessly and I have no control over your dreams. It hurts to see you leave but I know you want to travel the world. I've been strong for so long, because you were there and now your gone I'm lost.

As I watch the train leave, strangers rush passed me, just trying to get home. My breathe becomes short and I feel like I'm having a panic attack, you're leaving me and not just to come back, but forever. I just feel crushed without you here.

Just like that you're gone, I remember the time that we went to the park and ended up staying there all day and realising what had happened by the time, the sky went dark and the stars came out. Your face lit up when I told you to tell me about them, I know how passionate you get when you describe them, I had secretly known that for a while but I was too scared to tell you. I had a lot of secrets back then and now you know them all. All those secrets leaving on that train with you. I found a safe haven in you, the only one I've ever known.

The panic sets in, my world is crumbling around me, like everything I feared before you came into my life has come back and I'm panicking in public.

I'm lost without you Alexander. But you wanted to see the world and I said "go".


End file.
